Cuddle Time
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Horror movies plus Maka equals tons of cuddling! cuddling equals sexually frustrated soul EPIC LEMONS ;D Smut so lock up your children and hide your houses!...or the other way around... haha anyway R&R pleaasseee


_**Hey guys! Back again ;3 sorry I took soooo long but I can never write okayish unless the plot bunnies feel like rampaging around my imagination. This one got inspired from my fear of….the new Family Guy. Lame I know, but the episode was some parody of Halloween 2 and the one thing I cant stand is horror movies, and refrences to them! And I twas hit with a fanfic epiphany! And this thing came into existence…. Haha anyway onto the sad part of this, I do not own Soul Eater, any of its characters, or whatever horror movie I decide to vaguely describe in my plot *tears* okay ANYWAY *sniffles* ON WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH! :D:D**_

Maka watched happily as the popcorn popped away in the microwave. When she walked into her living room with the snack in a bowl she found her boyfriend putting the movie in. Friday night was always their movie night but this night Soul said the movie he picked was going to be a surprise so Maka had no clue what it would be. Then the menu came up; Psycho Slasher VII. Maka's eyes widened as Soul grinned toothily.

"No, no, absolutely without a freaking doubt; NO!" She knew Soul knew she was terrified of horror movies. Even watching those lame-ass exorcism movies scared her. Even though she knew the whole thing was just a bunch of special affects. Soul slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Aww c'mon babe, for me?" He pulled on his best, fool-proof puppy pout face and stared down at her. Yes he knew she was terrified of scary movies; even though she could fight her way through black blood madness and the kishin Asura himself without so much as squeaking. But he didn't do it to scare her! He wasn't _that _cruel. But when she was mentally scarred by Liz talking to Maka about sex, THEN accidentally walked in on Black*Star and Tsubaki actually _having _sex….lets just say she was a little more reserved after those incidents. Okay a lot more reserved. The only action he'd gotten after that was a little peck on the lips every once in awhile. And Soul knew very well that horror movies equaled scared Maka and that meant cuddling, **LOTS** of cuddling. She sighed in defeat no way could she ever say no to that face. She promptly smushed herself further into Soul's embrace as to block out anything horror movie related as her weapon clicked play.

Of course it started out with some ditzy huge titted blondes walking through the woods in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night. Then the slasher guy comes out with his huge ass chainsaw and rips them apart. Maka was trembling and holding onto Soul for dear life with her face buried in his chest. _Coolll_. Soul moved his arm down to her back to hold her closer and she gratefully scooted even closer. Soon some towns people decided it was an awesome idea to take refuge inside an abandoned, run down, boarded up _insane asylum_! And the killer was cornering them one by one each time one of them was found Maka let out some of the sexiest little whimpers Soul had ever heard in his life (lol im not saying he had something to compare them too ;)….OR AM I? hahaha ;D).

Now he just couldn't control himself; he had his incredibly hot girlfriend pressed up against him, her hot breath tickled against his skin and then there were to god damn sexy whimpers! He just couldn't help it anymore. His hand crept slowly lower down her back until he'd reached her ass. Which he squeezed happily, causing her to emit a high pitched squeal and jump from their cuddling position; which made Soul very unhappy.

"Soul! What the hell was that?"

"I was only trying to help you get your mind off the movie." His innocent pouty face soon turned to a malicious one. "So why don't you just relax and let me help you out." Maka smirked at him; she knew exactly where this was going and she _sooo_ wasn't going to lose this battle. Her face suddenly turned from one of smugness into one of childish fear.

"Soul-kuunnn, I'm too scared to stay here with the movie on, can we go to your room?" Soul got a huge grin from this.

"Whatever you want Maka," He clicked the tv off and threw the remote somewhere as he followed Maka to his bedroom. "Whatever you want," When he entered he'd found that she'd already discarded her tank top and shorts, leaving her in only thin, lacy, oh so very sexy lingerie. It took all his will power not to pass out from a nosebleed. Suddenly a voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Soul growled lightly, no way was she gonna out do him tonight. Soul pushed her down onto his bed and crawled on top, straddling her.

"Aww now why would I want to that when I can have the real thing whenever I want?" The blonde meister beneath him was trying to hold in her moans, and only half succeeding, as her weapon above her cupped her breasts, beginning to palm and knead them with his skilled pianist fingers. The girl beneath him caught his lips in a kiss, tangling her fingers in his snow white hair. When they broke the kiss Soul looked down at her, dumbfounded.

"Wait wait wait woooaaah hold up! What ever happened to; 'I'm scarred for life, I'm never going to have sex ever' attitude?" Maka laughed beneath him.

"Oh that! I just like seeing you all hot and bothered because of me." It took a minute for his meisters words to sink in; the whole thing had been a ruse? Soul's evil shark toothed smirk came floating back onto his face.

"You know it isn't very nice to tease people Ma-ka." As he annunciated the two syllables of her name he removed her last two pieces clothes, the bra and panties. "I think you need to be punished." And with that, Souls clothes were ripped off and cast aside. Soul leaned down and whispered in his meister's ear. "I going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days," Maka let out loud moans as Soul repeatedly rubbed his growing erection against her wet heat.

"Soul! P-please.."

"Please what Maka-chann?" He rubbed faster and harder, trying to keep his cool composure.

"Dammit Soul just put it in me!" She moaned up at her scythe. With those words Soul slammed into her; ripping straight through her barrier and pounding her relentlessly.

"Ahhh! Soooouuullll harder…faster!" Soul complied easily. Along with that Soul lifted one of Maka's legs onto his shoulder allowing him to go deeper and hit a spot that drove Maka absolutely crazy.

"Oh god, Soul, fuck! I think I'm about to—"

"Do it Maka, cum for me right now." He whispered huskily in her ear, nibbling on the bottom of it. She screamed out his name as she came and he followed soon after, filling her with his hot liquid. The two teens both feel straight asleep, being very tired from their 'exertions'. But needless to say, they would be watching A LOT more horror movies from now on.

_**OMG MY FIRST LEGIT LEMON! I feel so accomplished right now! So how was it? Good? Bad? Utterly horrible? I really hope it wasn't 2 or 3…. Anyway for some odd reason I like putting aspects of my self into Maka in my stories. (Probably because I too love reading and hate my father who cheated on my mother, lol I also have blonde hair and green eyes and I am rather violent when provoked ;)) Like in my Tangled/Soul Eater fic "I've Got A Dream", that whole thing was based off of something on my bucket list that I still wish would happen to me ;D 3 Lol anyways please review favorite and all that jazz! And don't forget to tell you neighbors pet platypuses about my story! ;D because platypuses love smut. Wait! One last question…WHY THE HELL ISNT THIS COUPLE CANON YET? D,X Oh well we cant have everything right? Haha anyway goodbye lovely children! ;)**_


End file.
